


Listen, Locking Urself Out Isn't Always Bad I Guess

by dank_meme_soivebeentold



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, They're adults, like just out of college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dank_meme_soivebeentold/pseuds/dank_meme_soivebeentold
Summary: When T.J. locks himself out of his apartment, Cyrus invites him into his place.





	Listen, Locking Urself Out Isn't Always Bad I Guess

T.J. was sitting outside his apartment in his boxers and a hoodie. Not an entirely normal situation, however, he had been doing laundry and forgot his key so he didn’t have much to do until his flatmate, Jonah, came back. It had already been twenty minutes and he was so bored. He knew it shouldn’t be too long until Jonah got back but his phone was locked in the apartment so he was literally just sitting there.

Soon enough T.J. heard footsteps coming up the stairs and desperately hoped it was Jonah. Unfortunately, it was just T.J.’s super cute neighbor, Cryus. Awesome. Cyrus was going to see T.J. in his boxers, locked out of his own apartment.

“Hey, you good?” Cyrus asked as he approached his apartment door and took out his key.

“I’m good, I’m just locked out right now. I was doing laundry and totally forgot my key,” T.J. answered, a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks.

“If you want, you can come into my apartment while you wait for Jonah to come back,” Cyrus responded with a small blush of his own.

“Are you sure?” T.J. couldn’t believe his cute neighbor was actually inviting him over. T.J. had been crushing on Cyrus since he moved into his apartment with Jonah. 

“Yeah, it’s chill. My roommates won’t be back until later anyway,” Cyrus said with a sincere smile. T.J. returned the smile and stood up from where he was sitting in front of his own door.

As T.J. walked into Cyrus’ apartment, Cyrus told him, “You can just make yourself comfortable on the couch. Do you want some tea?”

“Oh, sure,” T.j. answered as he sat down on the couch. Cyrus walked into the kitchen that was connected to the living room of the small apartment and starting making them both some tea.

Soon enough, Cyrus was sitting down on the couch with T.J. and handing him a mug of tea. After a minute or so of them drinking tea in silence, T.J. asked, “Was there a specific reason you invited me in or did you just feel pity for me?”

“Well a little bit,” Cyrus started, making T.J. laugh, “But you’re also pretty cute and I don’t know.” Cyrus hid his face behind his mug so T.J. couldn’t see him turning scarlet.

“You really think I’m cute?” T.J. said with his own small blush.

“I have ever since you moved into the apartment next door,” Cyrus admitted.

“Wow, I really wish I had known that sooner,” T.J. said with a slightly sarcastic tone that worried Cyrus. “That was like four months ago. I’ve been crushing on you for four months without any clue that you liked me too.”

“Wait, what?” Cyrus responded, surprised. That did not go at all where he thought it was going to.

“The first time I saw you when I was moving in I literally got so distracted by your cute face that I ran into a pole outside the building and dropped the whole box I was carrying!” T.J. admitted while setting down his, now empty, mug on the coffee table.

Cyrus followed suit and set down his own empty mug and said, “I never knew that. I just assumed you were always that cute neighbor I never had a shot with because he probably wasn’t into guys.”

“Not a chance,” T.J. responded his heart racing slightly. He never thought he would be having this conversation. 

Cyrus responded to this by cupping T.J.’s face in his hands and shortly kissing his lips. When Cyrus pulled away he saw T.J. smiling which caused Cyrus to smile and blush.

T.J. then started to kiss Cyrus and pushed him slowly down on the couch so T.J. was on top of Cyrus. They started kissing more intensely as they ran their hands through each other’s hair. 

Not long after this started the apartment door opened and Andi and Buffy walked in and stopped dead in their tracks. “Are we interrupting something?” Buffy asked incredulously.

T.J. and Cyrus bolted upright and Cyrus said, “Uh no, no you’re fine.” 

He was blushing and looked at T.J. who said, “Yeah Jonah should probably be back by now so I’m just gonna, uh, go.” T.J. got up from the couch and left the apartment closing the door behind him. He stood for a minute outside the apartment going over what had just happened. Once his brain was able to process it, he walked over to his apartment and knocked on the door, which, thankfully, Jonah opened quickly.

Back in Cyrus’ apartment Buffy and Andi were demanding an explanation just by the looks on their faces.

“Okay listen,” Cyrus started, “I literally only invited him in because he was locked out of his apartment. Making out with him was not part of the plan.”

“Cyrus that’s like no explanation whatsoever he was literally in his boxers!” Buffy said to him.

“He was doing laundry and he got locked out and Jonah was out!”

“Cyrus, you’ve literally been talking about T.J. for the past four months what happened?” Andi asked.

“Turns out he’s been into me this whole time,” Cyrus said with a blush.

“So we’ve had to deal with your whining when you could’ve been with him this whole time?” Buffy said while rolling her eyes sarcastically. 

“So are you guys dating now?” Andi asked.

“Maybe? I don’t we didn’t really talk about it much seeing as you two interrupted us,” Cyrus responded with sass.

“Oh forgive us, it was totally our intention to walk in on you and T.J. making out,” Buffy retorted.

Andi and Cyrus laughed at Buffy’s comment and continued talking about Cyrus new potential relationship.

Meanwhile, in T.J. and Jonah’s apartment, Jonah was interrogating T.J. “Dude where were you?” Jonah asked once T.J. entered the apartment. “And why aren’t you wearing pants?”

“Listen, dude, I was doing laundry and I locked myself out of the apartment.”

“That only answers one question. Where were you?” Jonah repeated.

“So Cyrus may have seen me sitting outside the apartment and invited me into his place while I waited for you to get back,” T.J. started explaining.

“Cyrus, as in the guy next door who you’ve been crushing on since you moved in?” Jonah asked with a smirk on his face.

“Yes, that Cyrus. Anyway he may have admitted to liking me too and we might have made out a bit before his friends walked in on us,” T.J. said blushing. “But like it’s whatever.”

“That is literally the opposite of ‘whatever’. So are you guys like, dating, now?” Jonah asked curiously.

“I don’t know I kind of rushed out of there once his friends arrived. Should I text him? Or is that too desperate do you think?” T.J. said seriously.

“No I think it’s chill as long as your message doesn’t sound too desperate,” Jonah responded.

T.J. started typing a text to Cyrus and had to restart a couple of times before deciding on a message that didn’t seem too desperate. 

Cyrus’ phone buzzed and he grabbed it and saw a text from T.J. 

_ hey, do you wanna go out this weekend on like a real date? _

Cyrus’ heart rate increased slightly as he showed the text to Andi and Buffy.

“Cyrus that’s awesome! You’re gonna say yes, right?” Andi said.

“Of course he is!” Buffy responded.

Cyrus typed out a message and sent it to T.J.

_ that sounds amazing :) coffee? _

T.J. couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as he read Cyrus’ response. 

_ saturday morning? ;) _

Cyrus felt his face light up as he continued to text T.J. about their date plans for the weekend. 

Both boys were excited and smiling for the rest of the night texting each other well into the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if y'all would want a part 2/chapter 2 bc the ending is lowkey ambiguous and I could write one if you wanted me to just let me know :-)


End file.
